


The Woman In White

by UnassumingSoda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1800’s au, Angst, Character Death, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, This is literal garbage, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnassumingSoda/pseuds/UnassumingSoda
Summary: Lance is having some problemsorI wrote this as an english short story for my teacher and my friends said i should change the names and make it a plance fic





	The Woman In White

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual garbage.  
> it hasn't been edited.  
> the only edits that have been made are the name changes.  
> otherwise I haven’t looks over it.  
> You might see a Lawrence or a Katherine at some point (those were the names he had given us its pure coincidence I swear)  
> I apologize in advance.
> 
> *SIDE NOTE MUST READ*  
> If you can’t handle the subject of suicide or depression then I suggest not reading this fic. It does touch those topics, a lot. And by touch I mean its swimming in those topics.

    The year was 1879, Lance McClain had been wandering the countryside aimlessly for hours. He had left his horse at his manor a few hours away; Lance had wanted to feel like a new man, so he had one of his servants ride him out in the middle of the forest to retrieve him in 3 hours. The forest was tall, massive pines looming over Lance as he walked. The crunch of the leaves and sticks beneath his boots. The wildflowers behind him. ‘It was beautiful’ Lance noted in the back of his mind, like the reflection of a sunset in a crystal, magnificent and intriguing. Almost too beautiful for what he was about to do.

    Lance took out his pocket watch; the roman numerals a dark black, the watch itself a brilliant 14 karat gold, and bits of sterling silver as the hands of the clock. A family heirloom that went back several generations; a gift from his father before he set off to fight in the war. Lance looked at the time, 3:50, he had been out here for almost two hours, his time in the countryside was dwindling. He needed to find the perfect place to do what had to be done.

    As he held the gun towards his temple something caught Lance’s eye. A white glint by the tree line. “Hello?” he shouted, his body snapping towards the tree line. “Who goes there.” A woman in white walked out of the forest, her victorian era dress flowing behind her, the violet accents in the seams made her look like she was going to a formal event, a wedding possibly. But she couldn't have been; because that was Lance’s wife, Katie. Lance took a step forwards, taking his low topper felt hat off to show his full head chocolate brown hair.

    “My love,” he said. “I’m sorry I had not taken you with me. I needed some time alone to gather my thoughts. But that doesn't matter now. Would you join me?” Lance waved a hand towards the meadow. The beautiful flowers shining with magnificence. Katie was silent a she walked towards the meadow, and him. Her white and violet dress dragging across the ground. When she reached him she curled her arm around his outstretched one.

    She was silent as they walked, completely and utterly silent. ‘ _That's odd_ ’ he pondered, ‘ _She is usually the one to initiate a conversation_.’ Lance cleared his throat and turned to look at Katie. Her ashy golden brown hair done in what she typically wore; it was fashioned half up and half down, perfectly curled and not a single strand out of place.  Everything about her had seemed normal up until Lance looked into her eyes, his favorite physical feature of hers. They looked crestfallen; lifeless almost, like she was just told some very bad news that made her heart break. Lance couldn’t stand that. He moved his left arm, the one she wasn’t holding onto to, and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, cobalt on amber. “What's wrong, my love? You seem disconsolate. Did someone hurt you?”

    She turned towards him, her slightly pale skin blending into the white of her dress. Her amber eyes had lost their sparkle, she opened her mouth and spoke. “You.”

    Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

    Katie spoke once again, “You hurt me, Lance.” She was confusing him. He didn’t understand what she said. He loved her, he would never lay a hand on her with dark intentions. “Katie, what are you talking about? I don’t ever remember laying a bad hand on you.” She stopped walking and ripped her arm out of his, her dress swishing violently.

    “You didn’t hurt me physically! You hurt me mentally! How could you do this to yourself!” He stumbled back and looked around. None of it was real, or at least it didn’t look real. He looked back at Katie, but she was gone and all that was left was his body, his head covered in blood and a colt dragoon revolver in his cold dead hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then ummmm well thanks I guess?
> 
> I could do better to be honest with you and I made this almost a year ago (I’m surprised that I actually got a decent grade on it (The rough draft got an A+ and the final draft got a B somehow)).
> 
> I would really appreciate it if I could get some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing and give you guys some better content :D


End file.
